10 años despues
by Irakarpita
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri llevan diez años sin verse... ¿Por que?


Diez años habían pasado ya desde aquella final. Desde que Viktor Nikiforov, esa leyenda viva del patinaje decidió hacerse mi entrenador. Muchas cosas pasaron aquellos meses en los que, juntos, logramos llegar tan lejos. a veces, me gustaba echar la vista atrás, recordar aquellos momentos, todas aquellas emociones... Pero por mucho que me gustase recordar, una sensación de pena me invadía. Después de todo, Viktor tuvo que marcharse de vuelta a Rusia tras la competición. Tras aquello, ni si quiera pudimos mantener el contacto. En estos diez años, solo supe de el gracias a la televisión. Lo llamé, pero su móvil parecía estar siempre acabado. Le escribí, pero jamás obtuve respuesta. al parecer, siguió entrenando en el mundo del patinaje, entrenando a Yuri Plisetsku, una ya no tan joven promesa, que al igual que el, logró batir tantos récords como pudo. ¿Me dolió que me dejara de esa manera? Sí, sin duda alguna. Pero la vida seguía y no podía anclarme en algo como eso. Viktor se había ido, pero yo seguía ahí.

Había dejado el patinaje competitivo. Dada mi edad, no podría seguir durante más años, y después de su partida, tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de ello. Ahora trabajaba en el negocio familiar, ayudando a papá y a mamá. El hostal había adquirido cierta fama, y con la ayuda de mi hermana ya no era suficiente, sobre todo desde que tenía que cuidar de una niña, la cual, ahora, tenía apenas cuatro años.

Miuna era una niña terriblemente activa. Le gustaba salir a correr conmigo, al igual que le gustaba verme patinar. Cuando Mari trabajaba, siempre me la llevaba por ahí a jugar, y siempre acababa ocurriendonos algo, pero jamás llegué a imaginar que algo como aquello pudiese pasar una segunda vez.

Aquel día hacia frió, mucho. Ni si quiera me apetecía salir de la cama. Se notaba que la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero una vez más, Miuna irrumpió en mi dormitorio, lanzándose sobre mi.

-Tio Yuuriiiii~ -canturreó la niña sobre mi oreja, apartando los largos mechones negros y despeinados de mi cara.- Vamos al parqueee~

Suspiré y me incorporé, sentándome en la cama, sin aún estar muy despierto. Me aparté el pelo de la cara para poder mirar a la niña, y suspiré.

-Ya voy, ya voy... -murmuré mientras me levantaba.- Baja a desayunar con los abuelos, y ahora iré yo...

La niña se levantó y una vez más, correteando, salió del dormitorio. Yo en cambió, me acerqué al armario, saqué la ropa y volví a sentarme en la cama. El invierno me agotaba. Hice un moño con parte de mi pelo, lo justo para que no me molestase. Bebí de la botella que siempre tenia en la mesilla, y me vestí. Bajé al comedor, desayunamos todos juntos, y salimos al parque.

El día estaba raro. Había nevado la noche anterior, y el suelo estaba mojado, dando una sensación de frió aún mayor. Pero el cielo estaba despejado, brillaba el sol. En la zona comercial había tanta gente que costaba caminar aun siendo sábado. Y tal vez fuese imaginación mía, pero todos parecían cuchichear algo. No supe a que venia aquella extraña sensación hasta que Miura y yo llegamos al parque.

Al otro lado de este, lo vi. Comenzaba a volverme loco después de tantos años, pensé. El se había ido hacia ya mucho, era imposible que hubiese vuelto a Japón. Solté la mano de la pequeña, y ella corrió directamente hacia el. Le había enseñado mil veces vídeos de como el patinaba, y sin duda, lo había reconocido.

-Miura, ve a jugar.

Y eso es lo que hizo.Antes de llegar frente al peliblanco, me miró, y desvió su recorrido, directa a los columpios. Por mi parte, me quedé mirándolo. Ni si quiera sabia como tenia que reaccionar. El volvía a estar en Japón, y yo volvía a no saber como actuar.

Podía ver la pena en aquellos ojos azules, los cuales no me quitaba de encima. Durante un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos nos movimos, nos dedicamos a cruzar miradas en silencio, hasta que, un golpe hizo que ambos desviásemos la mirada. Miura se había caído, así para variar. Pero no fui yo quien reaccionó primero.

-Pero bueno... -Viktor ayudó a mi sobrina a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Preguntas a las que ella respondió con movimientos de cabeza. Seguramente avergonzada ante el.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -rió el.-

-Mas bien el ruso...

Fue entonces cuando yo intervine. Me acerqué a Miura y me aseguré de que realmente no le pasaba nada. Aun cuando estaba totalmente mojada por haber estado jugando en los columpios, volvió una vez mas a ellos, dejándonos a Viktor y a mi solos.

-Te has dejado crecer el pelo...

-Ajá... -una respuesta desganada fue lo que dí. Realmente no daba para más.-

-Yuuri... Ver--

-No quiero saberlo. -le corté antes de que pudiese seguir.- Sinceramente, ni si quiera me interesa. -efectivamente, mentí.- Ya somos mayorcitos como para enfadarnos por algo así.

-Tiene una explicación... Te la mereces...

-Puedesquedártela, Viktor, ya te he dicho que no la quiero.

El suspiró, se despidió con la mano tanto de mi como de Miura, y acabó alejándose.

El resto de la mañana, transcurrió con normalidad. La pequeña y yo volvimos a casa. Pasamos la tarde tranquilos, jugando en el interior del hostal. Y cuando la hora de cenar llegó, una vez más, me acerqué a la pista de patinaje. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, dejar de pensar en el encuentro de hacia horas. El parecía cansado... Apenado... Parecía que realmente lo sentía... Patinar siempre me había ayudado a calmarme, a dejar de pensar, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento...

Pero, una vez más, la suerte hoy no me sonreía. Ni si quiera me miraba. La pista estaba ocupada. Adiós a mi plan de patinar solo. Aun así, dejaron que pasara, y una vez más, mi corazón se estremeció. Al igual que hace diez años, ahí lo vi. Patinaba como si hubiese vivido sobre el hielo toda la vida. Y cuando dio el salto, me emocioné. Al menos hasta que Viktor cayó al suelo. No lo había visto fallar algo tan sencillo nunca. Pero no fue esa la razón por la que corrí a la pista sin si quiera quitar los protectores de los patines. Tanto la cara de dolor del contrario como la mano en su pecho, me alarmaron de sobremanera,

-Estoy bien... -murmuró sujetándose a mi para ponerse en pie.- No es nada...

-No puedes decir que no es nada cuando, claramente, es algo... -bufé bastante malhumorado.-

Ayudé a sacarlo de la pista, y lo senté en el primer lugar que encontré. Viktor ni si quiera me miraba. Le costaba respirar. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, y me preocupaba.

-Desde hace cuanto que...

-Diez años...

Fue entonces que lo entendí. No había vuelto a Rusia por Yurio, ni por algo que hubiese hecho yo. Viktor enfermó. Por eso volvió. Por eso no compitió de nuevo, aun cuando había anunciado ya su regreso. Por eso no volvió a mi.

-No merespondistealteléfono...

-Lo perdí en el avión...

-Ni respondiste a las cartas...

-Estuve encerrado un tiempo...

-¿Hospital?

-Hospital...

-¿Y Yurio...?

-Fue el quien acabóllevándomeal hospital... Comoagradecimiento... Simplemente le ayudé con sucoreografía.Nada más...

-Te fuiste... -mi voz comenzaba a romperse. Me senté a su lado, y entrelacé mis dedos, nervioso.-

Diez años daban para mucho. No sabia que era lo que el había hecho en una década más allá de lo que los medios habían dicho. Y tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto...

-No quería que cargaras con esto... en cuanto mejoré, cogí un billete para volver a Japón...

-Si me lo hubieses dicho...

-No soy el único que no ha contado cosas... Tienes una hija...

-¿Hija? -aquello si que me desconcertó. ¿Como que una hija? ¿En que momento había tenido yo una niñ-- y entonces caí.- ¿Miura?

-¿Así se llama? -me miró de reojo, cosa que hizo que nuestras miradas se cruzasen.-

-Es hija de Mari. Es mi sobrina.

Me miró y rió. Estaba claro que aquello no se lo esperaba. Pero enseguida volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho y empezó a toser, como si reír le hubiese dejado sin aire.

-Vamos, coge aire... -murmuré cogiendo su mano libre intentando que se calmara.-

-Yuri, yo... -acarició mi mano, como si el intentase calmarme a mi. Sin si quiera darme cuenta, las lagrimas salieron de mi.- Si no me hubiese ido...

Fue entonces cuando me fijé. Su mano aún seguía adornada por el dorado anillo que le regalé hacia ya diez años en Barcelona... Parecía mentira. Sequé mis lagrimas con la manga y afirmé con la cabeza sin decir nada. Si el no se hubiese marchado, de una manera u otra, habríamos acabado desposados.

-Si no te hubieses ido...

La mano del ruso, que minutos antes acariciaba la mía, pasó a acariciar mi mejilla, obligándome así, de alguna manera, a mirarlo. El sonrió con suavidad, cosa que hizo que yo también lo hiciera. Después de todos los años pasados, su sonrisa seguía siendo contagiosa. Pero eso no era lo único que no había cambiado en el. Seguía encantandole sorprender a los demás al parecer. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos sus labios habían atrapado los míos. Esa sensación volvía una vez más a mi. La calidad de sus labios sobre los míos, la suavidad de estos... Era algo que no había podido olvidar en una década. y para cuando nos separamos, ambos volvimos a sonreír. De golpe, parecía que todos aquellos días de soledad habían volado...

-Lo siento mucho...

-No vuelvas a irte...

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo...


End file.
